


Good Enough

by JayTheCappy



Category: MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pitch or Flush, They dont know and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheCappy/pseuds/JayTheCappy
Summary: Old text idea for a DDPI animatic I'll never do.
Relationships: DD/PI, Deadeye Detective/Pernicious Innovator, Diamonds Droog/Pickle Inspector
Kudos: 4





	Good Enough

**Under your spell again.** **I can’t say no to you.** _PI slips into the room, hand lingering at the doorway for a moment before he meets DD’s eyes. His head lowers and he approaches wordlessly as DD beckons to him._

**Crave my heart and it’s bleeding in your hand.** **I can’t say no to you.** _DD grabs him by the throat, yanking him closer and staring at him coldly. PI can only bear to meet his gaze for a moment before he falters and looks away. DD slams him against the wall._

**Shouldn’t let you torture me so sweetly.** **Now I can’t let go of this dream.** _Disjointed shots flicker past of PI screaming, some in pleasure, some in pain, his hands grabbing at the wall and DD by turns._

**I can’t breathe but I feel…** _Both of DD’s hands curl around his throat and everything fades out as PI’s eyes roll back._

**Good enough,** **I feel good enough for you.** _PI sits alone in his room, the damage from earlier still evident on his face and clothes. In his hands, he gently cradles one of many little trinkets he’s stolen from DD’s place._

**Drink up sweet decadence.** **I can’t say no to you,** _DD sits slumped in a chair. He is bound and disheveled, but one hand is free, resting next to a half-empty teacup. Across the table sits PI, cradling an identical cup in his hands as he waits for his unwilling guest to regain consciousness._

**And I’ve completely lost myself, and I don’t mind.** **I can’t say no to you.** _DD was in the alley when PI cornered him. The intrinsically violent man, known far and wide as one not to be crossed, did nothing as the mobster approached, slipped a collar around his throat, and dropped him to the ground_ _like a ragdoll with nothing but the press of a button._

**Shouldn’t let you conquer me completely.** _DD raises his head, eyes focusing slowly on PI as he steps closer, gently tracing his fingertips over his jaw, tipping his head up. He complies without a struggle._

**Now I can’t let go of this dream.** **Can’t believe that I feel…** _PI smirks, muttering something snarky, and DD responds without hesitation, a well timed jab that stops PI dead for a split second. Approval dawns in his expression, and it’s all DD can do not to openly bask in the admiration of a man he knows is smarter than himself._

**Good enough,** **I feel good enough.** **It’s been such a long time coming, but I feel good.** _DD sits alone in his room, the damage from earlier still evident on his face and clothes. In his hands, he gently cradles one of many little trinkets PI has left behind after spending the night._

**And I’m still waiting for the rain to fall.** **Pour real life down on me.** _They stand at odds in the street, a gun drawn and ready in the hands of one as shadows wreath the figure of the other. A single shot rings out._

**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.** _PI staggers, clutching the hole torn through his shoulder as DD falls, his heart pierced by the shadows in a moment of frightened instinct. PI is at his side in an instant, but there is nothing to be done. DD meets his eyes, holding the frightened, tearful gaze until his own steely eyes drift out of focus._

**Am I good enough for you to love me too?** **So take care what you ask of me,** **‘cause I can’t say no.** _Time has passed, but PI has not moved on. His form is gaunt and haggard with neglect as it rests, cooling in the frigid, crimson water of his tub._


End file.
